Sexy kitsune
by Narutoyaoi4ever
Summary: Naruto is scorn by Konoha because of something he never did , but he has a power within him that will shake Konoha narutoyaoiharem YAOI


I do not own Naruto because if I did there would be so much yaoi people would die from nose bleeds all over the world

This is a YAOI so if you don't like yaoi hit the back button

Warning: demon Naruto

Naruto/harem

'Thinking' **'Kyuubi thinking '"**speaking" **"Kyuubi thinking "**

**I am switching the roles here and making Naruto submissive because honestly Dom Naruto is not working for this one**

Sexy Kitsune 

Set before genin exams

Chapter 1 : Reborn

Currently looking over the village of Konoha was 12 years old Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, the Kyuubi.

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage Mountain looking down at the village that has caused him so much grief. Naruto is a very beautiful and feminine looking young man; he has big blue crystal eyes that always held emotion, long blonde hair that reached to his rear, a lithe form that most women would kill for and legs that went on for days.

He was wearing a Blue kimono with a white design of a majestic fox which he personally loves to wear but substitutes it for a hideous orange jumpsuit which he would like to burn. Yet he keeps it to keep up his idiot persona that he hates, yes Naruto Uzumaki the village idiot. That is not the real Naruto, he is quiet intelligent but because of what was forcefully put inside him he is hated and scorned. 'This village is so narrow minded and oblivious' Naruto thought but his musings where cut short**," kit I suggest you get home now it is getting dark and I don't want you to get hurt again"**." I think your right kyu kun, I really want to get ready for the exams tomorrow" Naruto **answered "are you finally going to show those stupid human who you really are **"Kyuubi askedhe genuinelycared for his kit and hated how he hid himself from others, if it was his choice he would have showed those pathetic humans his real power.

"No not yet I don't believe it is time yet" Naruto answered "**but Naruto don't you feel that you should …"**" kyu I know you care greatly for me but it is not the time and place for this" Naruto interrupted**." Yes I know"** Kyuubi sighed in defeat," you know kyu sometimes I wish that you weren't so protective, to think that your some big bad demon your just a big fluffy softy" Naruto giggled**" you know if you weren't so cute I would have retorted to that" **Kyuubi growled.

"I know you love, remember the first time we met you don't remember when I gave you a kiss for saving me and you literally jumped me, even though it was in my mind I was still sore for a week".

**FLASH BACK (you might see a lot of these so look out)**

Young five years old Naruto Uzumaki was walking home from Ichiraku's on the night of the Kyuubi Festival oblivious of the scornful gazes that w here directed at him. Just as he was turning a corner to get to his apartment he bumped into a drunken civilian man. He muttered an apology and was about to continue on his way when the man started yelling something at him.

"The demon child punched me, let's get rid of him once and for all and finish what the yondaime started", soon after that was said an angry mob of civilian came and began chasing Naruto. He tried to run as fast as he could but even with the Kyuubi a five year old has his limits. The crowd quickly caught up to him, and began beating and punching the small boy even with his please to stop.

Naruto was so scared he didn't know why he deserved such cruel treatment, it was then he blacked out. Naruto woke up in what he thought was a sewer and he was worried that the mob had dropped him in the sewers again but this sewer was different. He got up and decided to travel down the sewer to find a way out, but as he was walking he found a tunnel leading to somewhere with a strong heat pulling him towards it.

Deciding to follow his instincts and go into the tunnel, he was brought to what seemed like a big cage**." So you have finally come here kit" said **something from inside the cage "who are you" said Naruto with no apparent fear in his voice**" I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon" **Kyuubi answered "oh, hello may I ask where you I am"**"we are in your mindscape"**.

"my mindscape, well this is my mind why are you in here" Naruto asked puzzled with the accusation, " I am in here because I was sealed inside you when you where a baby because I attacked your village, I am the reason your village hates you so much, I am sorry I caused you so much pain do you hate me" Kyuubi asked sad that this beautiful little boy had suffered because of him. "No, I'm I do not hate you but I am glad that I am not the reason the villagers hate me". Kyuubi was dumb struck and just stared wide eyed at the little angel in front of him still trying to process what had been said. "but do you think you can step up into the light so that I can see you" Naruto said trying to peer into the cage to get a better look.

Kyuubi just nodded and walked up to the cage to give a better view to Naruto, Naruto gaped at the beautiful sight before him. There standing inside the cage was a handsome young man that looked about 16. He had beautiful blood red hair that reached his shoulders; his hair matched his eyes that were slit and daring. He was wear black shinobi pant and no shirt proudly showing of the seal on his toned abs, his nine red tails and fluffy ears twitching madly. Kyuubi chuckled seeing Naruto gape at his appearance **" like what you see"** his deep voice sending shivers up Naruto spine and making him blush so much that his cheeks imitated kyuubi's hair.

"Naruto" Kyuubi said in a loving voice that made Naruto blush more if possible **"I don't like seeing you hurt so if you allow me I would like to train you to become stronger"**. Naruto's eyes grew wide " really you would train me" Naruto said shock evident in his voice**" yes " **Kyuubi answered adoring the adorable look on Naruto's he just wanted to kiss him right there and then. In a flash Naruto was in kyuubi's cage hugging him for all with all of his strength **'so cute'** Kyuubi thought "Kyuubi" he was pulled out of his thought hearing Naruto's voice. He looked down and was not expecting what he got when he did; Naruto pulled down kyuubi's head to his level and swooped in for a kiss. To say Kyuubi was surprised was an understatement, but he kissed back eagerly making Naruto blush. Then Naruto reached up and scratched behind Kyuubi's ears making him moan into the kiss. Using this to his advantage Naruto thrust his tongue into kyuubi's making them both moan into the kiss, there was a smell about Naruto that was making the Kyuubi drown in lust. Naruto continued to moan as Kyuubi pleasured his mouth with his skilled tongue, playing with Naruto's and then leaving to taste the rest of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto brought his leg up to rub kyuubi's new found erection bringing him to his fully erect state, ' how can this child bring out so much lust in me, could he be one of them' Kyuubi thought to himself. Kyuubi in all his life had never felt so much pleasure and now that Naruto was jerking him off with his knee he was in heaven. Kyuubi pulled off Naruto's mouth when the need for air was unbearable; Naruto fell to the floor panting over stimulated and unable to stand.

Kyuubi stood over Naruto whose blue eyes had became a beautiful deep purple, "Naruto, do you want to continue this" Kyuubi purred rubbing his foot on Naruto's erection. **"Yes "**Narutomoaned wanting to come badly, "let's use my bed so we can continue our activities" Kyuubi pulled Naruto up. He grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly led him further in to the cage. As they went farther in there was a light at the end that led to a luxurious bedroom in the middle there lay a large canopy bed their main objective.

Once they reached the bed Kyuubi threw Naruto on the bed and went straight to stripping Naruto, once all Naruto's clothes were gone Kyuubi stared at the beauty beneath him. Not waiting he swooped down and took one of Naruto's perked nipples into his mouth sucking and nipping it harshly while tweaking the next one making Naruto cry out in pleasure. **"**More please Kyuubi please more"Naruto cried out but Kyuubi ignored his please and sucked harder, he reach down and began to slowly pump Naruto's erection making him arch his back as he moaned in pleasure. Kyuubi loving the way Naruto moaned wanted to hear more so he release Naruto's nipples and moved down to incase Naruto's member in his hot mouth making Naruto have to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop a cry.

Kyuubi didn't want any of that as he began to bob his head up and down sucking his cheeks in before going up to tongue Naruto's slit while squeezing his balls. That did it for Naruto he came with a cry into Kyuubi's mouth Kyuubi just swallowed it with no problems savoring the taste. "Delicious" Kyuubi purred "but now it's time for the main course" he said as he move lower.

He began to lap at Naruto's tight pucker making Naruto's breath hitch, he then pushed his tongue as far as it could taste all of Naruto. Naruto moaned out load his now reawakened erection leaking pre cum. Kyuubi then pushed in a finger loving the way Naruto moaned in pleasure, he soon added a second finger twisting it around to find that special spot that would bring Naruto to the brink of ecstasy. Which he found quickly by the indication of Naruto's wail. Kyuubi proceed to abuse that spot mercilessly, he stretched and scissor Naruto until Naruto came again. This time he removed himself from Naruto and began to undress himself.

Once he was down to his boxers Naruto gaped at the noticeable bulge in his boxer, when Kyuubi took off his boxer Naruto was panting in need **'**I don't think it will fit'. Kyuubi used Naruto's earlier release as a lubricant and spread it over his 9" manhood. "You ready" Kyuubi asked wanting to make sure that Naruto was willing; Naruto nodded and braced himself knowing it would hurt. Kyuubi nodded and positioned himself before pushing in slowly.

It didn't hurt at all for Naruto instead he felt like he was on cloud nine, when Kyuubi was up to the hilt he came hard. "Gyaa so tight naru Chan" Kyuubi moaned as he began to thrust deep into Naruto nailing his prostate head on. "Harder faster Naruto please "Kyuubi compelled with Naruto's please and flipped him over onto his knees and began to pound into him

"DO YOU LIKE THAT MY LITTLE SLUT" Kyuubi yelled and Naruto moaned not able to answer at the moment. "You are going to be my little sex kitten forever "and Naruto couldn't be happier about the idea. "I am going to mark you as mine" he said licking a spot on Naruto's shoulder making him purr

Naruto was close " so good so good Cumming" he yelled as he came all over the bed, Kyuubi groaned at the tightening of Naruto's inside and came soon after biting into Naruto's shoulder making a powerful mating mark with Naruto unknown chakra pouring into Kyuubi. Naruto couldn't stay awake from the power running threw him he blacked out

**END FLASHBACK **

"That wasn't my fault you looked to cute to pass up so of course I devoured you" Kyuubi mumbled but Naruto hears him. "I know I was just kidding" Naruto giggled as he stepped off of the Hokage Mountain.

"Just get home you have a big day ahead of you" Kyuubi said with a sigh he really love his blonde idiot and he can't wait for Naruto to find out what he really is

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SO what do you think this is my first fic so no flames please?**

What do you think of the update?


End file.
